Hypercosm
Part One: Supercosm A blanket of dark nothing spread its folds across the universe. Silence was all-consuming. Suddenly, a point appeared, an atom-sized ball of almost infinite mass. It suddenly exploded into expansion, inflating. Quantum fluids shook throughout it. Unimaginable quantities of energy boiled through it. Somehow, the seeds of a kind of life had already arose, a yoctosecond after the beginning. As the universe expanded into beautiful existence, temperatures dropped rapidly from infinite to unimaginable. Quantum fluctuations began to form what would be the structure of the universe. But something else arose soon after. T + 30 picoseconds Somewhere, a consciousness erupted into existence. And soon, four others did as well. They gathered energy to themselves, growing, developing, awakening. They were formed from unpredictable quantum fluid, but they controlled their form, contorting it into shapes that pleased them. They felt emotion. They became aware of other beings, and felt curiosity. T + 1 nanosecond As the universe cooled, the beings became more concrete, more tangible. They began to communicate, through emotions, then basic words. They formed language. Their minds were curious and philosophical. They named themselves the Aleph, because they thought themselves the first conscious beings. They chose to split the universe between themselves, but decided against it, as they witnessed other individuals forming around them. These were different. They sensed the five Aleph, and they felt nothing but awe. These new beings were lesser Aleph, both parties reasoned. These Lesser Aleph contained significantly less substance than the Greater Aleph. The Greater Aleph took a place of benevolent leadership. T + 1 millisecond The Greater Aleph named themselves, as a way to distinguish thought processes and emotions. They were named Maelstrom, Anerac, Savitior, Nehzim, and Amalgas. Society fleshed itself out, and life was happy and content. T + 375,000 years An interesting phenomenon occured at this point. The variety of colors subsided, and the universe dimmed. Far fewer photons could travel. It was seen alternately as a curiosity by the Lesser Aleph and the Greater Aleph alike. The Greater Aleph had grown wise, while the Lesser Aleph were carefree in their protective shadow. However, what was to happen would terrify them all. T + 150 million years It was observed that as the darkening continued, it became colder. It became too cold for some Lesser Aleph. Their minds... stopped. All the Aleph were terrified. This had never happened before. But then they saw a new thing being created in their place, and they wondered at it. It was light, and heat, everything they needed. But they resented it, for it survived where they could not reach. Millennia passed, and finally it came to a head. The Aleph saw havens created that they could not reach. They began to fight amongst one another, and many were lost. The Greater Aleph, however, were untouched by this resentment, they attempted to calm their people, but were unsuccessful. Soon, only the Greater Aleph remained, filled with sorrow that they were once again alone. They could brave the cold. They decided together that they would survive, for each-other, and for their race. They witnessed the birth of the first star. T + 500 million years The Aleph bore witness to the formation of trillions of stars, and they found it beautiful.